If not for you
by BarricadeOfLove
Summary: 1970, el movimiento punk se abre camino y triunfa en Gran Bretaña y EE.UU, sin embargo, en Francia pasa más bien desapercibido. Enjolras, un joven cantante punk francés tratará de transmitir las ideas de éste movimiento en su país, sin embargo, un joven conocido como R se cruzará en su camino, complicándole la vida a él y a su grupo. [AU]
1. Primer encuentro

Enjolras se colocó las botas de cuero frente al espejo medio roto y pintado que había en la habitación, estaban en el piso de Courf, que no se caracterizaba por ser de lo más limpio, sobre todo cuando le daba por invitar a cualquier persona que conociera por la calle. Anoche dio una fiesta, Enjolras no estaba del todo entusiasmado con la idea, pero acudió igualmente, de todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y Courf había insistido mucho en que fuese, así que finalmente accedió, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de apartarse en una esquina con Combeferre, que tampoco era un entusiasta, en realidad ambos lo hacían para complacer al chico, y quizá para hacer promoción a su grupo.

Aun se podían comprobar restos de que la fiesta fue todo un éxito, no sólo había gente tirada por todas partes, el piso en sí era una prueba innegable, pues había quedado para el arrastre, 'Ferre aun no estaba despierto, pero Enjolras sabía de sobra que no le haría gracia ver cómo el piso en el que se supone que vive había quedado destrozado, al menos la mayoría de los destrozos tenían arreglo, aun así Courfeyrac se había metido en un buen lío, a no ser que consiguiera limpiarlo todo antes de que su amigo se despertara, claro. No es que Combeferre no se imaginara desde el principio que aquello iba a pasar, pero siempre ponía un voto de confianza cuando Courfeyrac se arrodillaba ante él, suplicante, alegando que "ésta vez juro que no pasará", y que, por supuesto, jamás era cierto.

En cuanto terminó de abrocharse las botas, cogió su chaqueta de cuero roja y salió, tratando de no pisar a nadie por el camino hacia la puerta, casi resultó un logro no haberse caído, aquello era peor que un campo de minas, y a saber qué podía pasar si pisabas a alguno de esos "perros rabiosos" más conocidos como punkies. Enjolras compartía muchas cosas con ellos, pero desde luego, la agresividad no era una de esas cosas; se hacía llamar punkie porque realmente es lo que es, pero, simplemente, no era un descerebrado violento que sólo quiere ir a pegarse con los demás por diversión, y en realidad ése era el espíritu punk que se respiraba por las calles de Francia, y era algo que hacía hervir la sangre del joven, que luchaba día sí día también por reivindicar su ideología, sobre todo a través de sus canciones.

Como ya se había mencionado, Enjolras, Combeferre y Courfeyrac no eran simples amigos que hacían fiestas y vestían de cuero porque así lo dictaba la moda. No. Enjolras era el líder, cantante y guitarrista de una de las pocas bandas punk que existían en Francia; Combeferre tocaba el bajo y Courfeyrac la batería; habían estado buscando otro guitarrista, pero aunque no habían tenido mucha suerte con ello, de momento se las apañaban bien sin él. De vez en cuando daban conciertos en locales de los barrios bajos, donde no pagaban mal, aunque realmente no era algo que le interesase a Enjolras, él sólo quería transmitir sus ideas.

Por la cabeza del joven pasaban mil cosas que tenía que hacer antes de la hora de comer, y en realidad tenía tiempo, pero lo primero de todo en su lista mental era ir a por un café. Por suerte, no muy lejos del apartamento de Courf había una pequeña cafetería que no parecía ser el centro de muchos disturbios ni nada parecido. Se dirigió directamente hacia allí y entró bien decidido, sabiendo que tendría que soportar burlas por su forma de vestir, sin embargo, nada más entrar por la puerta, un chico de pelo negro y desgarbado con una guitarra al hombro le hizo olvidarse de absolutamente todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Era perfecto para ser el guitarrista rítmico de su grupo, y no pensaba dejarle escapar de ninguna manera, estaba seguro de que aceptaría, o al menos lo estaba hasta que el chico se plantó frente a él con un gesto entre indiferente y de desaprobación.

El joven, que esperaba impaciente a que se apartara, optó por apartarle con un ligero empujón, murmurando algo parecido a "punk de mierda" mientras se disponía a salir, fue entonces cuando Enjolras sintió una rabia dentro de él que tenía que salir, y le siguió hasta la calle, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué viene eso? –Le contestó, enfadado, el rubio.- ¿Es que tienes algún problema con el punk? –Continuó, mirándole, mientras el joven se limitaba a esperar a que cerrara la boca para poder contestar.

-Tengo un problema con la gente que no me deja salir cuando llevo prisa, sobre todo si es un niñato que se viste de cuero y habla de estupideces políticas que probablemente no entiende –Rebatió, observándole con las cejas alzadas.- Algunos nos ganamos la vida y dejamos las revoluciones para los libros de historia –Finalizó, tratando de retomar su camino, pero el rubio, insatisfecho, siguió impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Y yo cómo podía saber que llevabas prisa? Podrías haber sido más amable. –Gruñó, notando cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas de furia.- ¡Por gente como tú es por la que el país no avanza! –Espeta, poniéndose frente a él para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. El joven moreno se dedicó a mirar, rodando los ojos, aburrido.

-Veo que te gusta ponerte en medio y no dejar pasar –Le mira directamente a los ojos, con un gesto de total indiferencia- Pues nada, al menos invítame a una copa, ¿no? –Se cruza de brazos, ladeando la cabeza- Demuéstrame lo mucho que entiendes.- Enjolras alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la actitud del chico, pero no pudo rechazar aquel reto, era incapaz de pasar de largo cuando alguien le retaba en su propio terreno.

Tras aquella pelea, volvieron al café y discutieron mientras tomaban café, Enjolras jamás había conocido a nadie tan coherente y exasperante a la vez. Podrían haber estado hasta la hora de la cena allí, no habrían llegado a ningún acuerdo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, y eso resultaba incluso entretenido, nunca había discutido durante tanto tiempo con alguien sin salir victorioso, y desde luego no pensaba perder aquella pelea, ni ninguna otra. Enjolras estaba tan concentrado en rebatir al joven, que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien entró al café, y pegó un salto, asustado, cuando todo se volvió oscuro, Courfeyrac estaba tapándole los ojos, sin duda.

-¿Quién soy? –Musitó el chico, sonriendo divertido-

-¡Courf! ¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy ocupado! –Gruñó, intentando deshacerse de las manos del chico, avergonzado por lo que pudiera estar pensando su rival de él en aquel momento.

-¡Incorrecto! ¡Para ti soy el Señor Courfeyrac! –Se burla, riendo, y le tapa los ojos, reparando por primera vez en la presencia del joven moreno que estaba sentado en frente, mirándolos a ambos con un aire divertido. Courf tragó saliva.- ¿En qué estabas ocupado…? Dime que no es un promotor de conciertos, por favor –Murmura en el oído del rubio, temiendo haber podido fastidiar algo. Por suerte para él, Enjolras negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, nada de eso. Éste es…-Se silenció de golpe, al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de su nombre, así como el moreno no sabía el suyo.-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamabas? –Preguntó, algo avergonzado. El joven se limitó a sonreír.

-Me llaman R. –Contesta, posando los brazos en el respaldo.-Creo que debería irme ya, me están esperando en otro sitio, y veo que tú también tienes cosas que hacer –Comenta, divertido, observando al chico de los rizos que había aparecido de la nada.-Pero ésta conversación aun no ha acabado, Apolo, volveremos a vernos. –Sonríe divertido, ladeando la cabeza, mientras se levantaba y pagaba, después desapareció por la puerta sin dejar oportunidad al rubio de presentarse.

Courf observó a Enjolras, entre extrañado y divertido. -¿Apolo? ¿Quién demonios era ese hippie, Enj? –Pregunta, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, esperando a que su amigo se levantara, tenían propaganda que repartir para su próximo concierto, que no estaba demasiado lejos.

-Es un tío que se ha metido con el punk, hemos estado discutiendo sobre ideologías, y por suerte no hemos llegado a los puños- Refunfuña, pasándose una mano por los rizos antes de levantarse e ir con su amigo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Combeferre también estaba allí, apoyado junto a la puerta.

El estilo de 'Ferre siempre había sido de lo más contradictorio en cuanto a estilo punk se refería, vestía como un punk, pero de una forma realmente elegante, como si hubiese encontrado el balance entre ambos estilos. En cuanto a su personalidad, era alguien tan tranquilo y que inspiraba respeto, era difícil saber por qué estaba metido en aquel grupo cuando se veía de lejos que no encajaba, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, no por miedo, sino porque se le veía sensato y que sabe lo que hace.

Una vez fuera del café, los tres amigos salieron de la cafetería, paseando por la calle con tranquilidad, mientras Enjolras contaba cosas sobre ese tal R con cierta emoción, ni se dio cuenta de la mirada que 'Ferre y Courf cruzaron, como si así se comunicaran de alguna manera. En cuanto Enjolras terminó de hablar, Courfeyrac recordó algo al instante y los miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Acabo de recordar que un chico llamó por el puesto de guitarrista, ¡hemos quedado con él en mi casa para comer! –Anuncia, entusiasmado. Enjolras no estaba tan entusiasmado, aun tenía una ligera esperanza de que R pudiera ser su guitarrista, sin embargo, no quitaba que por fin podrían pagar entre todos un local para ensayar, y eso sí que le entusiasmaba. Combeferre también parecía contento, y Courf aseguraba que parecía un chico majo y muy entregado a la causa, así ninguno puso objeciones y aceptaron conocerle gustosos.

Tras repartir los carteles, tuvieron tiempo de sobra para ir al apartamento y limpiar un poco antes de que el misterioso chico apareciera por allí. Como Enjolras pudo observar al llegar, Courf ya se había llevado una bronca, y si no fuera porque en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre, 'Ferre probablemente habría vuelto a echarle otra bronca.

Como líder del grupo, Enjolras fue quien abrió la puerta para descubrir a un chico alto, con pecas, sonriente y con una guitarra a su hombro, que se presentó como Marius Pontmercy. Parecía muy entusiasmado, así que antes de empezar la entrevista, Enjolras le pidió que tocara alguna canción que conociera. Tras pasar esa prueba, Courfeyrac y él se sentaron frente al chico y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas hasta determinar que era perfecto para ellos, mientras, Combeferre preparó algo rápido de comer y pasaron la tarde hablando con Marius, resultaba muy agradable y no tardaron en tratarle como a uno más del grupo.

Al día siguiente, Courfeyrac se encargó de contactar con Marius para ir a ver locales, aunque ya le tenían echado el ojo a uno desde hace tiempo, y fue al primero que se dirigieron para enseñárselo al nuevo integrante, pues tenían el precio y los horarios perfectamente cuadrados para no coincidir con otros grupos, además de eso, pillaba cerca de la casa de Courfeyrac, y puesto que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, no parecía ningún problema para ninguno de ellos.

Todos parecían entusiasmados, iban hablando sobre lo genial que iba a ser tocar en un local con buena acústica y todo preparado, y no en un garaje destartalado en el que se oía todo fatal. Enjolras estaba distraído comentando algo con Marius mientras abría la puerta del lugar, sin embargo, algo le devolvió directamente al mundo real. Una voz. Alguien estaba ensayando en ese mismo momento, alguien a quien ya había visto antes y al que reconocería en cualquier parte. Ese tal R.

Durante más de cinco minutos Enjolras se quedó callado junto al propietario del local, escuchando hasta que la canción terminó, mientras, los demás murmuraban sobre él y le explicaban a Marius que ya le conocían de antes. No es que fuera un gran músico, ni siquiera tocaba canciones del estilo que le gustaba, pero ver de nuevo al joven desgarbado produjo algo inexplicable dentro de él, haciendo incluso que se sonrojara cuando el chico alzó la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrió.


	2. ¿Hippies y Punkis? Misión imposible

El joven desgarbado le aguantó la mirada a Enjolras con una sonrisa casi imborrable, se levantó y caminó hacia él, saludando con un efusivo "¡Apolo!", que, por alguna razón, hizo que Enjolras no supiera si sentirse alegre de volver a verle o enfadado por el apodo tan desastroso que aquel chico había decidido ponerle. El joven se acercó a él, quedando muy cerca, lo que hizo que Enjolras se sonrojara, pensando que pretendía algo, sin embargo, R se limitó a coger la funda de su guitarra, que descansaba en la pared, justo detrás de Enjolras. Courf y Marius se rieron en bajito por la metedura de pata del chico, incluso Combeferre dejó ver una sonrisilla divertida, lo que hizo que el pobre rubio deseara que la tierra le tragara en ese mismo instante. El único al que no pareció importarle fue a R, que en seguida llevó la mirada al dueño del local y le murmuró algo como que le vería esa noche. Enjolras se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el rato, sintiéndose como un completo inútil frente a ese chico, mientras, los demás ya se habían dado un paseo por todo el local y estaban dispuestos a irse a ver los demás.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Se escuchó preguntar a Combeferre, que posó una mano en el hombro del rubio, preocupado. Esto sirvió para llamar la atención de todos, incluido R, que se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Apolo! ¿Qué te pasa? Yo que creía que te alegrarías de verme –Comenta, en tono burlón, con una sonrisa- Aun tenemos una discusión acabar, ¿recuerdas? –Continuó, siempre en ese tono que le sacaba realmente de quicio, ¿acaso todo eso era una broma para él?

-Sí, estoy bien –Contestó, muy frío, el joven rubio, dedicándole una mirada despectiva a R.-Si va a ser una broma para ti, no pienso seguir. No es ningún juego. –Contestó, obviamente molesto, haciendo que R se sorprendiera y alzara las cejas, poniéndose serio.

-No es ninguna broma, Apolo –Se apresuró a contestar, esbozando una media sonrisa- Así que cuando quieras. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.-Finalizó, revolviéndole el pelo con una sonrisa socarrona y saliendo fuera del local. De nuevo, R le había retado, y de nuevo, él era incapaz de negarse, pero ese no era el momento, tenían cosas que hacer, y como líder, tenía responsabilidades.

Después de haber mantenido una pequeña conversación con el dueño del local, que era un tipo alto, grande y que parecía que podría aplastarte con una sola mano (y que, sin embargo, era bastante agradable), salieron fuera, descubriendo a R en el parque de en frente, sentado y tocando la guitarra, junto a una larga cabellera roja, con una corona de flores y ropa llamativa con estampados psicodélicos y floreados que iba descalza. Tenía la cara oculta tras un cuaderno en el que parecía estar escribiendo algo. Courfeyrac, que siempre se caracterizó por hacer bromas de todo, le dio un codazo a Marius y señaló con la cabeza a esa persona misteriosa que acompañaba a R.

-Fíjate en esa hippie, Marius, no sabía que sabían leer –Comentó, entre despectivo y bromista, haciendo que Marius sonriera divertido, Combeferre simplemente le dio un codazo, insinuando que debía ser más educado, algo que por supuesto no iba a ocurrir, de hecho, decidió arriesgarse un poco más.-¡Eh, tú! ¡La hippie! ¿De qué comuna te has escapado? –Le gritó, carcajeándose con Marius. Enjolras se limitó a mantener la mirada despectiva ante aquel elemento tan ridículo.

Tanto R como la cabellera roja alzaron la cabeza hacia ellos, R estaba preparado para levantarse y decir algo, pero su acompañante se limitó a negar con la cabeza y llevó la mirada directamente al chico que le había gritado, sonrojándose un poco. Courfeyrac se dio cuenta entonces de que no se trataba de ninguna mujer, y estuvo a punto de mofarse aun más, pero entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, y se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que R se levantó y el chico le siguió como si de su hermanito pequeño se tratase. Por un momento, Courf quiso seguirles, pero Combeferre le agarró y tiró de él, echándole la bronca por ser tan poco ético y descarado. Por otra parte, Enjolras se había limitado a observar a R con su guitarra, sin saber cómo actuar o reaccionar, y menos después del comentario de Courf; temía que ya no quisiera volver a hablarle, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué razón le daba miedo, si apenas le conocía, y todo lo que habían hecho era discutir sobre política y ponerse motes, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía su nombre real.

Tras el encontronazo, siguieron caminando, se podía ver a Enjolras y a Courfeyrac bastante apagados, pensativos. En Enjolras era algo normal ver que estaba serio, incluso distraído, pero la eterna sonrisa de Courfeyrac era de esas cosas que si desaparecen, se nota al momento. 'Ferre trató de animarle, incluso Marius, el nuevo, lo intentó, pero el chico estaba dentro de una burbuja, recordando la mirada de aquel hippie; no sabía si sentía remordimientos por haberle ofendido, o si sentía rabia por sentir dichos remordimientos, era un simple hippie, se metía con ellos día sí y día también, aguantando miradas como esa todos los días, y aquella vez, por alguna razón, parecía todo tan diferente, Él parecía tan diferente…

Después de una mañana agotadora observando locales, todos optaron por el primero, más por el precio que por la calidad. Para celebrar el haber encontrado un buen local, decidieron ir a comer a una cafetería-restaurante cerca de la casa de Courf, que dio la casualidad de que era el lugar donde conoció al tal R, por desgracia para Enjolras, su nuevo "amigo" no se encontraba allí, aunque, como descubriría más tarde, no andaba muy lejos de allí. Mientras comían, a Enjolras se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana que tenía al lado, encontrándose de frente con una corona de flores que se dirigía directamente hacia la cafetería. Al rubio le decepcionó ver que iba completamente sólo, sin embargo, al verle sentarse en una mesa sin nadie, pensó que quizá habían quedado allí. Para su sorpresa, sí que había quedado con él allí, solo que él ya estaba allí.

La puerta que daba hacia la cocina se abrió y de ahí salió R, con su aspecto habitual. Para entonces todos habían reparado en la presencia de ambos personajes, que se encontraban a una sola mesa de distancia, y sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía haber reparado en ellos hasta que el pelirrojo saludó con la mano a Courfeyrac, que llevaba un buen rato mirándola con mal disimulo. R llevó la mirada hacia ellos y saludó, a algunos con desgana, pero a Enjolras le dedicó una sonrisa entre amigable y desafiante, que el rubio no pudo sino contestar con un ruede de ojos, resultaba absurdo, aunque en el fondo le encantaba que le mirara así, de alguna manera se sentía especial, y además, cuando discutía con él, no era como cuando discutía con cualquier otro, era muchísimo más agradable y entretenido.

R se acercó a la mesa para saludar mejor a Enjolras, y quizá fulminar con la mirada a Courf y Marius por reírse de su amigo descaradamente. Courfeyrac se dedicó a bajar la mirada y, tras echarle una mirada a sus amigos, se levantó y le cedió su sitio a R, que se sentó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, como agradecimiento, mientras, Courf se fue a la barra a pedir una copa. R sonrió a Enjolras, quien le miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Vienes a continuar la pelea? -Preguntó, medio desafiante, mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa. R amplió la sonrisa y se paso una mano por los despeinados rizos antes de comenzar a hablar. Los demás se limitaron a observar, Combeferre estaba sentado junto a Enjolras, controlando todo lo que hiciera o dijera, pues sabía lo belicoso que se ponía su amigo con temas como aquel. Marius estaba junto a R, observándole con cierta curiosidad, pensando que, para ser hippie, era bastante diferente a lo que dicha palabra se refiere.

-Tengo un descanso, así que si quieres...-Se limitó a decir, manteniendo la sonrisa socarrona, que parecía imborrable cada vez que el rubio aparecía.-¿Por dónde íbamos...? Ah, sí, creo que te dije que no había ningún futuro con eso que pretendías -Comentó, casi divertido, pero a la vez serio y desafiante. Enjolras frunció el ceño y los labios.

-Desde luego, con gente como tú, jamás va a haber futuro.-Espetó, muy tranquilo, sabía que era una batalla ganada.- Lucho por mis derechos, y por la libertad de éste país, ¿por qué luchas tú? Si se puede saber...-Alzó una ceja, Su rival se mantenía igual de tranquilo que él, y no sabía cómo tomarse eso.

-Lucho por salir adelante.-Contestó sin más, encogiendo un poco los hombros.-Lucho por el arte, la belleza...Lucho por las cosas que amo -Continuó, dejando sin palabras a todos los que estaban en la mesa, casi se pudo oír como los dos oyentes tragaban saliva a la vez, pero Enjolras no, Enjolras rodó los ojos.

-Menuda sarta de tonterías, por favor.-Contestó, dando un ligero golpe a la mesa, 'Ferre posó la mano en su hombro para calmarle.-Pues yo lucho por mi país porque lo amo, ¿te parece suficiente?-Alzó ambas cejas y dio por terminada la discusión, sin embargo, espero la posible respuesta de su rival, que sonrió suavemente.

-Me parece una razón admirable, M'sieur, y me inclino ante usted -Respondió, haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano que aludía a una reverencia medio burlona. Enjolras se dio por satisfecho, aunque no sentía que hubiese ganado, sino que aquel chico le hubiese dejado ganar.

-Gracias. -Dijo, tragando saliva, y le miró fijamente.-¿Me vas a decir ya tu verdadero nombre o vamos a seguir siendo extraños el uno para el otro? -Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. No es que quisiera cambiar de tema, pero la verdad es que le parecía algo necesario, ese chico ya no era un simple idiota con el que se había cruzado y había discutido, de algún modo se había convertido en su amigo, por muy exasperante que fuera.

-La verdad, Apolo, es que estás en lo cierto.-Comentó, sonriente, el chico desgarbado, que le miraba con sus intensos ojos azules, con una mezcla de diversión y de algo que era incapaz de identificar.-Mi nombre es Grantaire -Confesó al fin, tendiéndole la mano sobre la mesa. Enjolras correspondió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Yo soy Enjolras, líder del grupo que va a traer a Francia la ideología punk.-Explicó, sonriendo y alzando el mentón con orgullo. Grantaire mantuvo aquella sonrisa casi indescifrable para él y asintió, soltando su mano al poco.-Oye, Grantaire, deberíais venir tú y tu amigo a nuestros ensayos alguna vez.-Propuso Enjolras con una ligera sonrisa. Al mencionar al amigo de Grantaire, todos se giraron hacia la mesa de al lado, descubriendo que ni el pelirrojo, ni Courfeyrac estaban allí, se habían esfumado.

Resultó que, mientras Grantaire y Enjolras discutían, y los demás prestaban atención a la pelea, Courfeyrac había ido a hablar con aquel chico que le había petrificado con una sola mirada. Se acercó con la copa que acababa de pedir y se sentó frente a él, observándole como si fuera una especie de espejismo, el joven, tímido, saludó con la mano.

-Ho...Hola...M-me llamo Courfeyrac -Comenzó diciendo, tragando saliva al verle tan de cerca. El chico tardó un rato, pues era demasiado tímido, pero acabó asintiendo.

-Tú eres el que me gritó el otro día.-Consiguió decir, con timidez, el chico, ocultando la cara en su corona de flores.-Me llamo Jean, pero prefiero Jehan.-Continuó, dejando ver sus ojos entre mechones de pelo y pétalos de rosa. Courfeyrac se sonrojó, avergonzado de que le reconociera por eso, y asintió. El chico en seguida sonrió al notar la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro.-No me importó, descuida.-Dijo, con una voz suave y distraída.

-Ya, bueno...-Se pasó una mano por los rizos, despeinándoselos un poco.-Soy un poco bromista.-Se excusó, encogiendo los hombros. Al escuchar a Enjolras tras él discutir, miró a Jehan con una media sonrisa.-¿Te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta?-Propone, alzando una ceja, divertido.

-Una idea encantadora.-Contestó con su voz suave y tranquila, que hacía que Courfeyrac se estremeciera de vez en cuando. Jehan se levantó con cuidado, colocándose la corona de flores con una ligera sonrisa. Courf se levantó a su vez y se plantó a su lado, abriéndole la puerta con educación.

Pasaron un buen rato paseando, bromeando y hablando de unas cosas y otras, nada que tuviese demasiado sentido, quizá alguna conversación sobre poesía o lo mal que estaban los estudios, nada mucho más serio, y todo acababa en risas. Acabaron sentados en un parque, Jehan recogiendo flores que guardaba entre sus piernas, Courfeyrac al lado observando con atención cada movimiento que el chico realizaba, tan concentrado que, cuando Jehan se acerca a él para trenzarle una margarita en el pelo, apenas se da cuenta de lo que ocurre hasta pasados unos segundos. En otra ocasión ni siquiera se habría dejado tocar el pelo, y menos por un sucio hippie, pero aquel chico tenía algo especial, algo que le impedía siquiera odiarle o tenerle algún tipo de asco; todo lo que hacía, decía y respiraba era perfecto a los ojos de Courfeyrac, era encantador y enternecedor, y no le disgustaba en absoluto.

Echaron el resto de la tarde haciéndose trenzas con flores el uno al otro, jugando y gastando bromas, pero la noche estaba cayendo, y Jehan temía no encontrar a Grantaire, tenía que volver a casa con él, y Courfeyrac tenía que volver con sus amigos, de los que ni siquiera se había despedido al irse. Courf se ofreció a acompañar a Jehan hasta el café para ir a buscarlos, pero ellos ya no estaban allí, así que decidió acompañarle hasta casa y después volvió a la suya, donde se encontraban Enjolras y Combeferre cruzados de brazos, claramente enfadados por su desaparición.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas, Courf? Te hemos buscado por todas partes, Grantaire casi se vuelve loco, pensaba que habías secuestrado a su amigo el de los pies descalzos.-Le regañó Combeferre, tratando de ser lo más indulgente posible con el asunto.

-Se llama Jehan.-Se apresuró a contestar, casi indignado, y les miró, tragando saliva.- Estaba dando una vuelta con él, sólo quería disculparme por lo de antes...-Comentó, rascándose la cabeza para descubrir las margaritas trenzadas en sus rizos negros. Enjolras también se fijó y frunció el ceño, y desde luego el no sería tan indulgente como lo era 'Ferre.

-¿Qué demonios te ha hecho ese hippie en el pelo? -Preguntó, levantándose para observarlo.-Dios, Courf, debes estar de broma...Son hippies. Enemigos. ¿Es que no eras tú el primero que se burlaba de ellos? ¡Son unos blandos que no hacen nada por la revolución! -Reprendió, obviamente molesto, por suerte Combeferre estaba ahí para pararle los pies antes de que siguiera.

-Tu amigo R también es hippie, y no veo que tengas ningún problema con eso.-Espetó, algo molesto con las palabras de su amigo.-Jehan es muy diferente, ¿vale? Está dispuesto a luchar tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, y además es muy buena persona.-Continuó, algo más tranquilo.

-Grantaire no tiene nada que ver con ésto.-Contestó Enjolras, apretando la mandíbula.-Y teníamos cosas que hacer hoy, ¡nos has dejado plantados por un hippie!-Combeferre agarró a Enjolras por los hombros y le obligó a calmarse mientras miraba a Courf con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, chicos, es igual...Nosotros hemos pasado la tarde con Grantaire y tú con ese chico, tampoco es el fin del mundo, no teníamos nada sumamente importante que hacer.-Contesta, tranquilamente, Combeferre. Courfeyrac agradeció que estuviese allí para poner orden, de otra manera habrían acabado a golpes hasta decidir que era el momento de perdonarse.

-Siento haber desaparecido, chicos...-Terminó por disculparse, y Enjolras a regañadientes terminó por aceptar las disculpas dándole una suave paldama en la espalda. Combeferre sonrió a ambos y se fue a hacer la cena en cuanto hubo comprobado que todo estaba en calma y que no habría problemas.

Las cosas fueron distintas para Jehan, que al entrar en casa temía que Grantaire estuviese enfurecido y a punto de explotar, y sin embargo, se encontró con Grantaire totalmente dormido en el sofá, cerveza en mano y la cena casi recién hecha, con una nota en la que se podía leer "Espero que lo hayas pasado tan bien como yo ésta tarde, pero la próxima vez avisa". Ésto hizo sonreír ampliamente al pelirrojo, que se sentó en el sofá junto a su amigo y comenzó a comerse la cena tranquilamente mientras escribía versos de vez en cuando.

Grantaire siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para Jehan, desde que le conoció. Siempre habían compartido un gusto muy fuerte por el arte, y se protegían el uno al otro si había algún problema, aunque normalmente era Grantaire el que no temía dar la cara por él. Cuando Jehan se sentía mal, o estaba enfermo, Grantaire le tocaba la guitarra, o letrenzaba flores en el pelo, alegando que eso le daba un toque más alegre, y al final se convirtió en una costumbre de ambos. Cuando se daba el caso contrario, Jehan le escribía y leía poesías, y se quedaba junto a él inventándose historias fantásticas que siempre lograban animarle. Eran los perfectos hermanos, y se querían como tal, incluso con sus cosas malas. Jehan sabía de sobra lo descuidado y despistado que era Grantaire, así como Grantaire sabía que Jehan iba a su aire, que era un espíritu libre, la única preocupación de ambos era que le pasara algo al otro, pero confiaban el uno en el otro, sabían que eso no sería tan fácil, y menos cuando pasaban los días juntos, genralmente.

Al día siguiente, Grantaire se despertó con su amigo abrazado a él, lápiz en mano y un cuaderno con versos en la mesa. La cerveza que tenía la mano estaba vacía, y supuso que se la habría terminado anoche, pese a que no lo recordara. Le acarició un poco el pelo a Jehan, sin llegar a despertarle, y se levantó para hacer el desayuno de ambos, aquel día tenía planeado ir a clase para hacer "algo productivo". Tras haberse arreglado un poco, salió con una mochila casi vacía en dirección a la facultad. Como de costumbre, había un montón de estudiantes en plena revuelta en algunas de las facultades vecinas. Dichosa casualidad, mientras esquivaba a aquellos estudiantes, se chocó de frente con unos rizos rubios como el oro, unos ojos azules como el cielo, y un rostro tan hermoso como el del mismísimo Apolo. En efecto. Había chocado con Enjolras. Éste le miró, pensando que había venido a rebelarse junto a los demás, y al no ser capaz de negarle nada ante su mirada de emoción, simplemente le dio la razón y, sin saber cómo, acabó entrando en la revuelta junto a él.


	3. Secretos mal guardados

Desde la revuelta en la universidad, Grantaire y Enjolras parecían inseparables, y de hecho lo eran, Grantaire siempre estaba dispuesto a acompañar al rubio a cualquier manifestación o a cualquier lugar al que el chico quisiera ir, y Enjolras siempre necesitaba de su apoyo para sentirse mejor, porque si alguien que no creía en la causa estaba tan dispuesto a estar a su lado, tan mal no lo estaría haciendo, y eso era lo que realmente levantaba el ánimo del joven cada día, estaba seguro de que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión al final. No obstante, las discusiones estaban a la orden del día entre ambos amigos, Enjolras jamás había sido una persona capaz de demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia otra persona, mientras que Grantaire era todo ternura con todo aquel al que consideraba amigo.

El problema vino cuando, una mañana, Enjolras fue a buscar a Grantaire y se lo encontró totalmente resacoso, tumbado alrededor de una gran variedad de botellas vacías. Nunca había soportado a los borrachos. Y si sumaba ese rencor a las continuas peleas y piques, el resultado era que, por muy inseparables que fueran, Enjolras parecía despreciar a Grantaire, tratándole siempre como a un crío insoportable, y aunque Grantaire se dejaba pisotear, de vez en cuando no podía evitar mostrarse dolido por el trato de Enjolras, y durante ese tipo de peleas, los dos lo pasaban mal, siempre se solucionaba horas después con un Grantaire que se disculpaba por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho, a sabiendas de que su querido amigo jamás iba a dignarse a tal cosa, y lo último que quería era perder a alguien a quien le tenía tanto aprecio y, sobre todo, admiración.

Los demás aguantaban aquella relación como podían, ya que a veces, por parte de Enjolras, no quedaba sólo entre Grantaire y él, debía pedirle consejo a sus dos mejores amigos, Courfeyrac y Combeferre, que ya estaban hartos de la misma historia día sí día también, Courf solía bromear con que parecían más una pareja que unos simples amigos, y a veces no parecía estar desencaminado: todos veían algo más que una amistad, al menos por el lado de Enjolras, y la actitud de Grantaire les hacía sospechar que por su parte también. Desde luego nadie se atrevía a insinuarlo de otra forma que no fuera la burla, y eso era suficiente para hacer enrojecer a Enjolras y sacar su lado de niño enfadado y avergonzado, así que era mejor no comentarlo.

Un día, Enjolras entró en casa de Courfeyrac tras una pelea con Grantaire, sin llamar, por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a que la puerta estuviese abierta y a encontrarse a sus dos amigos, cada uno a su actividad favorita, pero aquel día no había nadie en el salón, se oían unos murmullos en la habitación, así que era posible que estuvieran ahí estudiando, por muy raro que resultara. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto y abrió la puerta rápidamente, descubriendo a sus dos amigos sin camiseta, besándose, aunque en seguida se separaron al ver que él estaba allí. Enjolras no entendía demasiado bien lo que acababa de ver, se había quedado petrificado, ¿a eso era a lo que se dedicaban sus dos mejores amigos cuando él no estaba? Ya estaba demasiado enfadado, así que se dio la vuelta y los dejó ahí, aunque Combeferre le persiguió para poder explicárselo todo, y el chico, que siempre había confiado en la sensatez de Combeferre, termino por ceder y escuchar.

Hacía varios meses, casi un año, que Combeferre le había echado agallas y le había dicho a Courfeyrac que aquello no era una simple amistad, no estaba seguro de qué sentía, pero sabía que le deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cada día, era algo de lo que llevaba tiempo avergonzándose, pero aquella noche parecía la indicada. Enjolras le pidió que le contara la historia, creía que merecía saberlo, después de todo, son sus mejores amigos.

Según empezó a contar, se trataba de una noche de lluvia, las preferidas de Combeferre; él estaba encerrado en casa, y Enjolras ni siquiera había salido de la suya, así que estaba solo, admirando la lluvia desde la ventana mientras dibujaba. Courfeyrac no tardó en llegar, con el pelo y la ropa mojados, Combeferre trató de hacer el menor caso posible, ya que lo que venía a continuación era, nada más y nada menos que un striptease gratuito por su parte, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse avergonzar de esa manera. No obstante, se vio obligado a mirar cuando unos pantalones mojados le cayeron directamente en la cabeza. Combeferre se los quitó de inmediato, fulminándole con la mirada, aunque verle en ropa interior hizo que toda su cara se quedase blanca como la leche, totalmente, lo que preocupó a Courf, que fue hacia él y le miró, sabiendo que no era una reacción normal en él. Combeferre nunca había sido muy bueno con las confesiones, y aunque era un chico que presumía de ser razonable y para nada impulsivo, en aquel momento su única respuesta ante la preocupación de Courf fue darle un beso y separarse rápidamente, dispuesto a huir de casa, pero la mano del chico le agarró rápidamente y tiró de él para devolverle aquel beso, ésta vez más largo, y deseado por ambos.

Nunca habían hablado antes sobre sentimientos, pero entre las bromas de Courfeyrac y la elasticidad de Combeferre se podía apreciar algo más, algo en lo que nadie había reparado hasta que, sin previo aviso, ocurrió. Aquella noche fue inolvidable para ambos, ni siquiera fueron capaces de dormir tras haberse demostrado todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, simplemente se limitaron a abrazarse totalmente desnudos, con una manta como única censura, hasta que amaneció. Prefirieron no contarle nada a Enjolras, era demasiado pronto, demasiado difícil de asumir, y al final se convirtió en un secreto que solo ellos dos sabían.

No formalizaron ninguna relación jamás, de hecho, a Combeferre no le importaba que Courfeyrac se acostara con más gente, sabía perfectamente cómo era él y no pensaba restringirle, quizá porque estaba seguro de que él era el único, el más especial, y eso le hacía sentir mucho mejor sobre ese tema. Tenían siempre un plan para darle esquinazo a Enjolras si querían tener un momento a solas, y la milagrosa aparición de R fue casi un regalo para ambos, pues siempre se lo llevaba y les dejaba más tiempo para ellos.

Enjolras atendió a la historia, sintiéndose algo incómodo algunas veces, pero no le dijo nada, en realidad se alegraba por ellos, no tenía inconveniente mientras siguieran estando a su lado, jamás había tenido problemas con la homosexualidad, en realidad, era un tema que estaba fuera de sus preocupaciones, tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar. No mucho después de la conversación, alguien llamó a la puerta, y Courfeyrac, que volvía a tener camiseta, fue a abrir, Combeferre fue a imitarle y se metió en la habitación para ponerse las gafas y la camiseta.

* * *

><p>Courf abrió la puerta, descubriendo a R junto a una cabellera roja que parecía haber salido de una lluvia de flores. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle allí, y por un momento se queda embobado, pero R empezó a hablar, preguntando por Enjolras, que al momento de verle fue hacia la puerta y le miró con resignación.<p>

-No me mires así, Apolo, que te he traído un regalo…-Comentó R, sonriendo de lado, socarrón. Si no tenía la total atención del rubio antes, en ese momento la captó del todo.-Pero te vas a tener que venir conmigo…A solas.-Alzó una ceja, mirándole, esperando su aprobación.

-¿Un regalo? –Preguntó Enjolras, cruzando los brazos, y terminando por suspirar.-Sigo enfadado contigo, R, no pienso moverme hasta que escuche una disculpa.-Alzó el mentón, muy firme y serio, y el moreno mantuvo la sonrisa socarrona.

-No vas a oír ninguna disculpa hasta que no salgas.-Le contestó, cruzando los brazos e imitando su pose de una forma burlona, haciendo que Jehan riera suavemente, y que Courf le siguiera. Enjolras gruñó por lo bajo, yendo hacia él.

-Muy bien, vamos…-Lleva la mirada hacia Jehan- Y él, ¿qué? –Pregunta, no con desprecio, sino más bien curioso por saber si iría con ellos, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, así que resultaba incómodo.

-Jehan ha venido a visitar a su nuevo amigo. –Comentó R, sonriendo de lado y llevando la mirada a Courf, y aunque no dejaba de sonreír, su mirada era amenazante, Courf supo en seguida que si pasaba algo lo pagaría bien caro.

-Muy bien, pues…Nos vamos –Le dijo a Courfeyrac, que al momento asintió y dejó pasar a Jehan. Enjolras se despidió alzando un poco la voz para que Combeferre, que justo salía de la habitación, se enterara de que se iba, éste se despidió de él y observó a Jehan mientras Enjolras y R desaparecían pos la puerta.

Courf se pasó un buen rato embobado con Jehan, perdiéndose en cada reflejo de su pelo, pero al salir Combeferre de la habitación se vio en un total aprieto. Sabía que le gustaba 'Ferre, desde ni siquiera recordaba cuándo, pero aquel chico hippie, desde que le miró, le había puesto el mundo patas arriba. Desde que le conoció había dejado de acostarse con gente, excepto con su amigo, al que se arraigaba y con el que se convencía de que no sentía nada por un sucio hippie, pero al terminar sabía que se estaba engañando, y lo vio todo más claro al tenerlos a ambos allí.

-Oh, tú debes de ser el amigo de R, encantado, soy Combeferre.-Dijo, colocándose las gafas y acercándose a Jehan para estrecharle la mano con una cálida y amigable sonrisa. Jehan se quedó mirando embobado sus gafas, pestañeando un par de veces, no dijo nada al principio, simplemente observó las gafas.

-Me gustan tus gafas, brillan mucho.-Comenta, sonriendo leve, y entonces es cuando estrecha su mano.-Soy Jehan.

-¿M-mis gafas? Gracias…Supongo.-Contestó Combeferre, sonriendo algo contrariado, y al soltarle la mano, se las quita para dárselas, ya que veía en la expresión del joven que lo estaba deseando. Jehan cogió las gafas con la ilusión de un niño en navidad y se las puso, intentando ver algo.

-Combeferre, estás completamente ciego.-Contestó Jehan, abriendo mucho los ojos, devolviéndole las gafas y pestañeando un poco para recuperar su visión, Combeferre se limitó a reír y se puso de nuevo las gafas.

Courfeyrac sintió un pinchazo de celos ante las buenas migas de esos dos, y no paró con el numerito de las gafas, resultaba que Combeferre y Jehan compartían un gusto por la lectura que Courfeyrac no, y durante la mayor parte de la tarde, mientras ambos comentaban obras y Combeferre le explicaba cosas a Jehan, Courfeyrac estuvo viendo la tele, enfurruñado, pues se suponía que Jehan venía por él, no por Combeferre, y se suponía que Combeferre le quería a él, no a un hippie que acababa de conocer. No pudo darle muchas más vueltas porque, de repente, algo cayó encima de él, haciendo que se sobresaltara, y al mirar qué había caído sobre él, le sorprendió ver a Jehan justo encima suya, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, un sentimiento conocido volvió a estremecerlos a ambos, Jehan se apartó al instante, rojo como un tomate y avergonzado. Combeferre, desde su sitio, observaba sin preocupación alguna, divertido incluso por lo que había hecho el pelirrojo, y se levantó.

-Chicos, debo irme a comprar, intentad no destruir la casa en mi ausencia.-Comentó, poniéndose una chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Courfeyrac sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, sí que tenía que hacer la compra, pero no se iba por eso. A los ojos de Courf, 'Ferre era todo un santo, el mejor chico con el que podría estar; no le importaba si traía ligues a casa, incluso estaba dispuesto a desaparecer hasta que hubiesen terminado, era algo que Courf agradecía con toda su alma, y sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar sólo por volver a mirar los ojos de aquel hippie de nuevo. Se sentía todo un monstruo.

El resto de tarde que pasaron a solas se basó en ver programas malos en la pequeña televisión del salón hasta que se cansaron, después Jehan cogió un libro de poesía y se sentó delante de Coufr, usándole como respaldo, y comenzó a leerle algunos de los poemas que más le gustaban, mientras él se entretenía trenzándole el pelo con bastante habilidad. Por mucho que Courf lo deseaba, no ocurrió nada entre ellos, todo quedaban en bromas que hacían enrojecer al pobre Jehan hasta parecer un tomate. En una ocasión, Courf se levantó a coger algo y tropezó, cayendo encima de Jehan, por suerte consiguió apoyar los brazos en el sofá antes de aplastarle, pero ambos rostros quedaron muy juntos, y Jehan se puso tan rojo que estuvo durante unos minutos hecho una bola en el sofá hasta que Courf consiguió animarle para que alzara de nuevo la cabeza.

A las horas, Combeferre volvió con un montón de bolsas y les miró, sonriendo divertido al ver que estaban jugando, como dos niños pequeños, al tú la llevas. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y se acercó al recordar un mensaje que tenía para Jehan.

-Hey, Jehan, antes me encontré con R, dice que no te olvides de que es vuestra noche o algo así –Comenta, colocándolse las gafas, mirándole, Jehan se paró en seco, seguido de Courf, y dio una palmada, recordando al instante lo que esas palabras significaban.

-¡Lo había olvidado! Seré estúpido…-Refunfuña y los mira a ambos, apenado- Debo irme cuanto antes a hacer unas cosas, ¡pero nos volveremos a ver! –Sonrió amplio a ambos y les puso una de las flores que llevaba en el pelo a cada uno en la oreja a modo de despedida, después, salió de allí corriendo, dejando a Courfeyrac y Combeferre uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente.

Combeferre se acercó a él, mirándole con duda en el rostro, y Courfeyrac, por el contrario, se quedó quieto, mirándole con una mezcla de tristeza y seriedad que no eran para nada propias de él. Estaba preparado para decirle que no podían seguir con lo que fuera que tuvieran, estaba preparándose para decirle adiós a su mejor amigo. Se miraron a escasos centímetros, y Combeferre, al ver que quería hablar, simplemente esperó a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

-No podemos seguir.-Dijo Courf, muy serio, sin quitarle la vista de encima y dando un paso hacia atrás para mirarle bien.-Creo…Creo que me he enamorado de otra persona…Y no puedo, no, no quiero hacerte daño.-Continúa, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, a mitad de frase había bajado la mirada, y al terminar, le vuelve a mirar, viendo que se mordía el labio.

-Es él, ¿verdad? –Pregunta, lo más tranquilo posible, mientras se coloca las gafas- Debí darme cuenta cuando desapareciste con él, pero preferí pensar que sólo querías ligar con él por diversión.-Contestó, sin apartar la mirada, y asintió, suspirando.-Muy bien. Agradezco que te hayas molestado en decírmelo, sé que podrías haber seguido utilizándome.-Contestó, y al ver que Courf no decía nada más, pasó por delante de él para volver a irse. Nadie se lo impidió, Courf entendía perfectamente que necesitara huir de allí, él mismo quería salir corriendo.

Unos minutos después de aquello, Enjolras llegó a casa acompañado de R, y se encontró a su amigo sentado en el sofá, abrazado a sus rodillas y ocultando la cara entre éstas. Preocupado, le preguntó qué había ocurrido, y nada más terminar de explicárselo, R le puso una mano en el hombro para animarle y miró a Enjolras, levantándose, éste se limitó a asentir, como si se comunicaran con la mirada, y salió de allí al momento. Courf supuso que tendría cosas que hacer con Jehan, por lo que había dicho Combeferre antes.

* * *

><p>Nada más salir del apartamento, dejó que sus pies le guiaran hacia cualquier parte, sólo quería esconderse en algún lugar donde nadie le molestara. Tras cuarenta minutos de dar vueltas, terminó en un bar no muy apartado y casi vacío en el que el único ruido era el de una vieja radio y el de unos hombres que tomaban copas sin parar, mientras él seguía con su primera copa ellos ya habían bebido cinco al menos. La puerta se abrió, despacio y alguien entró y se quedó de pie frente a Combeferre, que aun tenía señas de haber estado llorando. Éste último le miró de reojo, descubriendo unos rizos desgarbados y morenos que pertenecían nada más y nada menos que a R.<p>

-Hey, R…¿No tenías cosas que hacer con Jehan?- Preguntó Combeferre, con la voz aun quebrada, girándose un poco hacia él. El chico le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

-Sí, le he avisado de que podría tardar un rato.-Contesta, apoyando un brazo en la barra y pidiendo lo mismo que Combeferre. -¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó, preocuado.

-No creo que exista una definición para describirlo, aunque podría consultar el diccionario.-Esa fue la respuesta de Combeferre, que dedicó después una amarga sonrisa al chico. R se limitó a posar una mano en su rodilla.

-El amor es algo irracional para alguien tan listo como tú, ¿eh?- Le dijo, alzando una ceja, sonriente. Había dado en el clavo. Combeferre dejó que otra lágrima recorriera su mejilla, asintiendo, y R le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ahora puede resultar doloroso, y con razón.-Comentó, asintiendo, Grantaire.-Pero pronto descubrirás que si de verdad amas a alguien, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarle ir.-Continuó, aquello se ganó la completa atención de Combeferre.-Y te darás cuenta de que si él puede ser feliz con otra persona, significa que tú también puedes, sólo tienes que darle tiempo.-La mirada sincera de Grantaire y sus palabras hicieron que Combeferre se relajara, aunque no se sintiera mejor.

-Eso resulta muy lógico.-Comentó, sonriendo amargo de nuevo.-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Verás, Combeferre…Ahora parece el fin del mundo…De tu mundo, más bien, pero si de verdad quieres a alguien, siempre mirarás por su felicidad antes que la tuya.-Grantaire se pausó unos segundos, y Combeferre le miró atentamente, curioso por saber cómo acababa aquella frase.-Y si él es feliz con otra persona, aunque duela, eso te hace sentir bien, significa que todo va bien.-Finaliza, sonriendo un poco, mientras le mira. Combeferre sonrió menos amargamente esta vez, y bajó la mirada, asintiendo.-Lo que quiero decir es que no debes enfadarte y darle la espalda, sois amigos, debes apoyarle, y verás como la vida te acaba sonriendo a ti también.-Añadió, al ver que Combeferre no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

Combeferre apenas conocía al chico que tenía delante, era prácticamente un extraño que quedaba con su mejor amigo, sin embargo, todo aquello que le había dicho le había llegado al corazón. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aquel chico le había hecho ver la situación de una forma lógica y razonable, lo cual agradecía, porque en aquel momento era incapaz de razonar por sí mismo. Aquel extraño se había convertido en su amigo desde aquel momento.

-Gracias, R…-Dijo, alzando la mirada, con los ojos rojos y húmedos, pero sonriente.

-Anda, ven aquí.-Contestó, sonriendo divertido, y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un amistoso abrazo, reconfortándole, incluso haciendo que riera un poco. Al separarse, R le quitó las gafas y le dio un pañuelo.-Sécate esas lágrimas, no querrás que Enjolras y Courf se preocupen más, ¿no? Tu desaparición les ha dado un disgusto tremendo.-Comentó, sonriendo de lado, mientras observaba cómo se secaba los ojos.

-No, no quiero –Negó con la cabeza, mirándole.- ¿Estaban muy preocupados? –Preguntó, curioso, haciendo una bola con el pañuelo.- Normalmente suele ser al revés…

-Sí, y por eso vas a volver y les vas a dar un buen abrazo, después de disculparte por un comportamiento tan poco ético, egoísta y para nada razonable.-Contestó, divertido, Grantaire. Combeferre pensó que aquel desconocido parecía saber más de él que el propio Enjolras, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir levantándose tras pagar la copa, volvió a agradecer a R lo que había hecho por él y se dirigió a la puerta, despidiéndose y saliendo después de allí, directo al apartamento para seguir el consejo de su nuevo amigo.


End file.
